Twisted Words
by Daelynn Whittlock
Summary: Kyra is living with her aunt. She hates not being somewhere else. When her aunt has to deal with matters off world and wont be coming back for a few months Kyra is forced to be under the protection of two Jedi. What happens when she breaks the rules?


Chapter 1

"**You will make sure to transport her safely to your house right? You will make sure she is well all the time? Also you will guard her with your life, right?" asked my aunt for the twelfth billionth time. I sighed.**

"**Do not worry mistress. Miss Kira will be safe no matter the situation." The Jedi with the beard reassured.**

**I rolled my eyes and snorted. I hated being treated like this. Nobody thought I was able to defend myself, ever. It drove me mad listening to this.**

**I walked down the stairs from my step I was listening from. My aunt let out a gasp. She gave me that 'what on earth are you wearing?' look. I just smiled at her and shook hands with the two Jedi. They bowed. I rolled my eyes again.**

"**Miss Kira, it is my pleasure to be your guardian for the next few months. My name is Master Kenobi. My friend here is Master Skywalker. He will also accompany in guarding you. It will be our honor to protect you." He smiled.**

**I smiled grudgingly then bowed. I saw my shoe untied then knelt down and tied it. Standing up I straightened out my skirt and walked for the door. The Jedi followed right behind.**

**We said good bye and my aunt waved as the ship flew off. We boarded the cruiser and I fell onto a chair. Someone brought me a drink. I sipped it wanting to walk around. Master Skywalker walked toward me. **

**I stood up, bowed, and then walked away. I heard him call my name. I kept walking but could hear him run behind me. I sighed as I always did when I was annoyed. He caught up.**

"**Miss Kira. I wanted to talk to you about something." he said kindly.**

**I stopped then turned to him.**

"**Excuse me. First of all, just call me Kira. Second, if it refers to the matters I and my aunt have been working on with our planet we have yet to decide. And lastly, please I will beg if I have to, don't treat me like I'm someone special. I hate it. Now I'm sorry but I am really bored of sitting so I'm going to wander around a bit." I turned and start walking again.**

"**Oh. I was just going to ask if you wanted a tour of the ship." He smiled.**

**We walked to the hanger and I saw the ships. I walked up to one and felt its side. Smooth metallic.**

"**This brings back so many memories. My aunt used to buy me five or six of these a year and I would tinker with them sometimes fly them. By the age of eight I was able to disassemble one of these and build it back together. I miss it." I sighed, this time out of joy.**

"**Really? That's impressive. Would you like to sit in it?" he smiled.**

"**Absolutely." I said climbing up easily. I looked at all the buttons and smiled. Master Skywalker appeared on the ladder. He smiled.**

"**Anything like what you used to have?" he asked politely.**

"**Nope. Not one bit. The ones I used to own were shinier." I laughed at his expression. "I'm kidding. It's fantastic. However, I still liked the older models. They flew better."**

"**Yeah, I have to agree, but still. It's a good ship and comes in handy when your being chased by separatist fighters." He laughed.**

**I laughed as well. "I'm thinking you have been in those situations before?"**

"**All the time. Everyone wants to kill a Jedi." When he said that, I stood up, climbed down, and walked away. He ran after. He asked what was wrong. I turned to him.**

"**I am terribly sorry Master Skywalker, I am in no need of your assistance right now so if you could please leave me alone." I said as I walked away leaving him shocked.**

**I walked into the room I was provided for the time being and lied down on the bed. I thought about the conversation. I sighed and sat back up. I was mean and should apologize. I walked out the door and smacked into one of the troopers and fell.**

"**I am so sorry miss." The trooper said helping me up. I rubbed my head.**

"**It's ok. What do you need?" I asked. **

"**Master Kenobi needs to speak with you Miss." He said then walked away.**

"**Great. Now I'm in trouble. I wonder what I did wrong now." I mumbled as I walked down the hall.**

**I entered the room and I saw the two Jedi slouched over a map with three troopers. They turned and looked at me when I walked in. Master Skywalker looked away when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.**

"**What do you need, Master Kenobi?" I asked bowing.**

"**We are under attack. It's nothing big but I want to get you off the ship while we are under this ordeal." He said casually.**

"**Oh brother. Are you really that stupid?" I asked laughing.**

"**Excuse me?" he said shocked.**

"**No offence, but I have been through worse things than a code red. Ok? I have been through hell and back. I think I can survive an attack. Trust me." **

"**But Miss Kira, your aunt told me..." I stopped him.**

"**Master Kenobi. Do you know who I am?" I asked.**

"**Yes. You are the youngest princess on the planet of Cryosis. Also you are the daughter of the famous Jedi who, unfortunately, was killed with his wife by separatist fighters." He said grimly.**

"**Yes. Now I'm not sure you realize it yet but I have probably been in as much situations as you have because, like Master Skywalker mentioned, everyone wants to kill a Jedi." I said then turned and started walking away.**

"**Wait." A trooper said.**

**I turned back around. "Yes?" I said kindly.**

"**Miss. We will not allow you to do what you want to do." Master Skywalker said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**So, as this situation proceeds forth I am having Master Skywalker accompany you where ever you go for your protection." Master Kenobi said.**

"**What?" Master Skywalker and I said together.**

**I turned and looked at him then rolled my eyes. I walked away and heard Master Kenobi talking to Master Skywalker telling him to follow me. Again, I rolled my eyes. I heard Master Skywalker and the three troops following.**

**I sighed. I turned the corner and smacked into another trooper. This time I hit my cheek.**

"**Kira, are you ok?" Master Skywalker said.**

"**No. Ow. That might leave a bruise. Wow." I said rubbing my cheek.**

"**Wow. Oh that looks bad." He said turning my head to see the bruise better.**

"**It should be ok I'll just go get some ice and it should be fine. Not the first time I ran into someone." I said standing up.**

**Master Kenobi passed us then stopped.**

"**Well I shouldn't be surprised the first few minutes in your protection and she is already hurt. Nice Anakin." He said patting his shoulder.**

"**Ha. Ha. Very funny. It's fine. Kira, would you like to get a bandage for your injury?" he asked trying to be kind.**

**I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh. Sure why not." I said as we walked down the hall.**

**I sat down on the thin mattress as the medical robot taped on the bandage on my cheek.**

**When the medic was done me and Anakin left and went to the mess hall to eat. We got some food and sat down on a far table. Anakin started eating but I didn't. He stopped and looked at me.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Well... I want to apologize. I was mean and I am sorry. It's just when you said everyone wants to kill a Jedi it struck a nerve and well it made me sad because it reminded me of my mom and dad and…" he stopped me.**

"**Kira, it's ok. I should be apologizing because I didn't know your mom and dad were Jedi. And to find out they were the best Jedi in the system… I was well… shocked. I didn't know you were heiress to the fortune of the James family. I had no idea. You should have told me." He said.**

"**Umm first is I did you wouldn't treat me like you have been doing. You would treat me better. I hate when people find out who I am then freak out and bow every time they see me. I think the last person who found out bowed so much she hurt her back. Any ways, I just want to be treated like a normal person. Okay?" I said smiling.**

"**Fine. But on one condition. You show me the real Kira. I want to get to know the real you." He said standing. He held out his hand and smiled.**

"**Fine. However I will agree if you don't tell anyone- unless they already know- who I am ok?" I said taking his hand and standing.**

"**Deal." He said as we walked.**

"**What's your favorite color?" he asked.**

"**Well… I have lots of favorite colors. There's blue, red, grey, black, white… actually black and white aren't really colors… they are shades but still." I said laughing. He laughed with me.**

"**Favorite activity?"**

"**Reading, flying, fighting… the usual…" **

"**Snack?"**

"**Popcorn." **

"**Drink?"**

"**I don't know… water?" I laughed again.**

**I turned the corner and ran into Master Kenobi.**

"**Ow… umm sorry." I said. Anakin helped me up.**

"**You have the tendency to run into people don't you?" He asked laughing. **

"**Yeah…its fine though." I laughed with him.**

"**I see you two have gotten along better. Anakin, I need to speak with you." He said leading him away.**

**I sighed. I was finally alone. I walked back to the hanger and jumped up in a ship. We weren't in hyper space. I could go out and fly… I could escape… be free to think for a while…**

**My thoughts were interrupted when an alarm went off. I knew this alarm it meant the enemy was attacking. **

"**Hold on," I said to myself as I looked around. Troopers were getting ready to fly. "I could help… I could sneak out and fight with the rest. Yes!" I said happily as I hit the power button.**

**The ship lifted off the ground and I flew out into deep, dark space with the rest of the troopers. I knew all the formations so I lined up easy. Then I heard his voice.**

"**All troopers sound off." It was Anakin.**

**The troopers all sounded off. 'What should I do?' I thought.**

"**Crap… maybe he won't notice…" I said silently.**

"**Trooper in model 3454 are you there?" Anakin said.**

"**Crap…" I pressed the button and tried my best voice. "Right here sir." I crossed my fingers.**

"**Ok, good now try to do your best and Rex give the command on what to do." He said calmly.**

"**Ok troopers listen up..." I tuned him out. **

**I looked around and saw ships in the distance. I turned and looked at the other ships they were going the other direction. They couldn't see the attack.**

**I thought quickly. I turned my ship around quickly then flew towards them.**

"**Hey trooper! Where are you going?" Anakin said.**

"**Sorry**_** sir**_**, but you got the wrong idea on how they will attack. Turn around and come and help me now!" I yelled as I swerved dodging their shots.**

"**Kira? What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.**

"**No time for questions! Get your butt over here!" I screamed.**

**A shot hit the side of my ship. I went spiraling. I felt a sting on my arm. I griped the handles and steadied it. I knew how to do this. I've trained.**

**The ships all blew up instantly and I looked up. Anakin finally got here. Good. I tried talking I couldn't find my voice.**

"**Kira? Kira, are you okay? Kira…" the voice faded and I blacked out.**

**I opened my eyes and I saw bright lights. I tried to raise my right hand to cover it then I realized my right hand wouldn't move. I looked down my whole right arm was covered in bandages, all up to my shoulder. I looked around and saw Anakin and Master Kenobi talking to a trooper. Anakin looked upset. The turned to sit then they saw I was awake. They rushed over.**

"**Kira. Kira are you ok." Anakin asked.**

"**Why did you do it?" Master Kenobi said at the same time.**

"**Chill. I'm fine. I was in the hanger when the alarm went off and decided to help. No big deal." I shrugged then winced.**

"**No big deal?" Anakin said before Master Kenobi could talk. "You could have been killed!"**

"**But I wasn't so it's alright." I said upset that he yelled at me. **

"**It sure as hell is not ok! What were you thinking what could have corrupted you enough to do it?"**

"**Anakin, honestly it's not like the world was blowing up. C-H-I-L-L! OK?" I said frustrated.**

"**You are so stubborn!" Anakin said then walked away.**

"**Kira, Anakin is confusing sometimes. He was trusted to protect you and you got hurt. He just wanted to show that he is a good Jedi. He wanted to prove it to you as well." Master Kenobi said then he left after patting my head. **

"**I feel like a little kid." I mumbled to myself. "Now everyone sis mad at me so I have to go apologize. Again." I sat up.**

**I changed quickly then went to find Anakin. I saw him talking to a couple men. He still looked upset. He walked away after shaking their hands and bowing. I giggled. I walked over to him and when he turned right around I grabbed his arm.**

"**Anakin, look I'm sorry, I was stupid and I shouldn't have gone out there and fought. And I shouldn't have…" he stopped me.**

"**Kira. Its ok I just get hot headed sometimes. I just… wanted to prove myself to the Jedi council…" I stopped him this time.**

"**Let's go for a walk. We can talk then." I said pulling him by the hand. We walked down the hall holding hands.**

**We walked down the halls laughing as we talked. I was starting to think me and Anakin were getting along better.**

"**My mom and I were slaves on Tatooine. I had always tinkered with robots. I built a ship and when I met Master Qui Gon Jinn he wanted me to learn to be a Jedi. So to free me from slavery they entered me in a race and bet that I would win and they were right. They said my midi-chlorians were very high. They said they had high expectations for me and they were right. I never thought I would get so far…" He stopped then smiled. I smiled too. "So tell me about your life… wait hold on I was wondering if that is really your natural hair color…" he laughed.**

"**Yes it's my natural color but I dyed it brown once. I changed it back to blond though…" I said shoving him." Do you have a problem with my hair color?" **

"**Not at all… so your life?" he asked. I sighed.**

"**I grew up on Naboo. My mum and dad were the bravest Jedi I knew," I paused. "No offence. I thought they were invincible. Nothing could kill them. I was wrong. They were killed on my 7****th**** birthday. We were on Corusaunt visiting the Jedi council. They wanted me to be tested. They tested me and like how I fought, so, naturally, they trained me and I became my father's apprentice." I paused again.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.**

"**Nothing I'll continue. After a week of training I had advanced massively. My mum and dad were proud. That day, the day they died was the worst day of my life. We were celebrating by having a party. We were happy just as it was. Then someone started shooting. We didn't know who it came from at first but we all were frightened. My mum and dad didn't have their light sabers with them so they couldn't do much. When we saw the man coming towards us my dad tried blocking him from getting to my mum and me. He was shot down and my mum took his place trying to protect me. She was shot down as well. He must have heard something because he left after that. I sat in the corner staring at my parents' dead bodies. I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel much of anything. I was just surprised. A couple days later they had their funeral. I still didn't cry. I was shipped to my aunt's house and I've live there for about ten years till you guys came along. At first I thought you guys were weird. Then I got to know you. I've started to like getting back into fighting. It's fun." I laughed. **

"**Wow your past seems more messed up than mine. Sorry." He said smiling.**

"**It's ok. I just really haven't been able to connect with someone lately and my aunt has been complaining because I'm so secluded… she is driving me mad." He laughed with me. "I haven't laughed like this in a long time." I sighed. "Thank you Anakin. It feels good to talk about things."**

"**Well I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. We will be landing tomorrow."**

"**Really? Hmm… hey do you want to help me pull a prank?" I asked smiling.**

"**Absolutely, what do you need?" **

"**Hmm… I need a… wait I'll tell you about it… tomorrow…" I said**

"**Ok. Good night!" he said waving.**

**I walked into my room and lied down. I laughed, tomorrow is gonna be good.**

**I pulled on my hood covering my face as I left the room with two other girls. I followed closely behind one of my protectors as she pretended to be me. I smiled. We walked into a huge room and I looked up. I saw Anakin and Master Kenobi with some troopers. They bowed at "me" and bowed to the two following her. I bowed slightly and intertwined my hands together behind my back as did my other sister. **

"**May I ask the names of your body guards?" Master Kenobi asked. I flinched slightly.**

"**Of course. This is Kealynn," she said pointing to her and then she pointed at me. "This is Dealynn. We don't refer to them as body guards. We refer to them as sisters on our planet." **

**I heaved out a sigh. She gave me her name, good.**

**We landed easily and we got off the ship. The chancellor was there waiting. We bowed and so did he.**

"**I am so pleased to meet you Miss Kira, shall we?" he said walking inside. We followed behind. When we got inside, the fake me walked into the room leaving the two Jedi and us alone sitting to wait. I sighed this was uncomfortable…**

**Anakin walked over.**

"**Hello." He said bowing.**

**We bowed as well but didn't speak. We usually weren't allowed to. Anakin looked at us weird then sat down again. He sighed and leaned back putting his hands behind his head. I could tell he was bored… already.**

**I giggled quietly and Kealynn shushed me. I apologized silently and tried to shut my mouth. I couldn't help it. I kept laughing. Anakin looked at me smiling. I hid my face but kept giggling. I couldn't help it he just made me happy. Kealynn pulled me out of the room quickly. I sat on the ground outside laughing hysterically. **

"**I… can't help… it!" I said between laughs. **

"**Kira you have to be normal for today. Ok?" she said. "You know the plan right?"**

**I nodded containing my giggles. We walked back in the room and sat down quietly. The two Jedi stared. When Anakin opened his mouth to talk the door opened and I walked out. They bowed to each other and we stood. **

"**Miss Kira, I hope you enjoy you time on Corusaunt." He said bowing again as we left. **

"**I will chancellor. Don't worry I will." I said. They looked at the fake me. It wasn't her that said it but they thought it was so she smiled. **

"**So Miss Kira," Anakin said as we were on the train. "Where would you like to go?"**

"**Hmm…" she turned to us. I nodded. "Anywhere I can get something to drink." She said smiling.**

"**Like a bar?" Master Kenobi said. "Aren't you too young to be drinking alcohol?" **

"**Actually I'm not the one who will be drinking much. Dealynn is the drinker." She said winking at me. I laughed as I saw the Jedi looking at me. "Dealynn will be turning twenty three in four days." I elbowed her. I wasn't that old! Sure it was my birthday in four days, but really? Twenty three? That's how old **_**she**_** is.**

**We arrived at a bar and we sat down on the stools. I ordered and started drinking. I need to get drunk if I'm gonna survive this night. Dealynn was killing me here. I downed my fourth glass and asked for another one. I looked to the stage on the side of the bar as another singer left. I rubbed my chin. I was starting to feel a little drunk. I looked at Dealynn. She nodded and smiled. She turned to the Jedi. I swallowed my fifth. **

"**Excuse me, but I hope you wouldn't mind if we preformed. My planet loves music." I chugged my sixth.**

"**Of course not!" Master Kenobi said smiling. I forced down my seventh. **

**We walked onto the staged as people cheered. I took the microphone. I quickly swallowed another as Dealynn handed me one of their guitars. She took the drums and Kealynn took the base. I shook off my hood and I looked at Anakin. I shrugged at his shocked expression. By the end of the night I would probably be too drunk to remember this. I strummed the strings. And I looked at the other to and smiled.**

"**One, two. One, two, three, four!" I said then we started playing. I sang loudly yet good. The lyrics flowed out of mouth. **

**When the song was over I chugged down three more glasses and the rest of the night went black in my memory.**

**I opened my eyes and there was a bright light over my head. I covered my eyes and moaned. I rolled over then realized I was already on the edge as I fell to the ground. I tried getting up but my body wouldn't move. I passed out again.**

**When I woke again the bright light was gone but I was shivering. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. Weird. I sat up and got out of the bed. I walked to the door and it opened. I looked around in the bright hallway and nobody was there. I walked back to the bed and flopped down. I felt too horrible to care. I tried sleeping my hangover off but before I could I heard some voices in the hall way. I listened.**

"**How is she?" Anakin asked.**

"**Well the alcohol consumption was too much for her body so, naturally, it tried resisting it. She should be fine in a couple days."**

**I laughed. I was used to this much alcohol I don't need a couple days. I grabbed my clothes off the chair and got dressed. After, I climbed out the window and slid down the side of the building. It was sunset. I ran to a ship I saw parked and got on. I turned it on and took off. I flew to the place I was supposed to be living and landed. I got off and snuck in the back.**

**I heard voices inside and wandered in quietly. I stumbled up the stairs dizzy, and then went down the hall. I thought I was free till I heard Master Kenobi's voice.**

"**When she gets back from the hospital I want the room to be finished. Move the dresser over by the bed and make sure the closet is well stocked, her aunt sent us her favorite." He paused. "These clothes are hers? Wow… she has an interesting taste of style…" he said laughing.**

**I giggled quietly and looked at the room. It was awesome. The walls were painted blue with purple, yellow and white poke-a-dots. Cute! **

**I heard footsteps and voices. I ran across the hall to the closet and hid. I peeked out and saw Anakin with a few troops.**

"**Ahh Anakin, how's Kira?" Master Kenobi asked.**

"**Uhh, Master? You haven't seen Kira lately have you?" Anakin said looking around. **

"**You mean she is gone? How could you lose someone who has been unconscious for three days? She just up and disappeared?" he asked putting his hand over his face.**

**Three days? That's how long I've been out? Really? Three days…**

"**Well I need help! I have three squads searching the area and we still haven't found her. Her aunts gonna kill me!" he said.**

"**You? I'm the one who is her guardian for the next few months." He said smiling.**

**I giggled again. Then looked at the room again, it looked different. The room looked a little swirly… actually… whoa my head is spinning not the room… oh…**

**I tried not falling but I couldn't… next thing I knew I heard people yelling then I blacked out.**

**I slowly gained consciousness and my eyes opened to a dim light. I looked around and saw Anakin and Master Kenobi standing by a dresser. Then I really saw the room. Oh. I was in my new room. Wow, it looks different then earlier. Anakin looked over and his eyes widened. Him and Master Kenobi rushed over.**

"**Kira! Are you ok?" Anakin asked. I sat up.**

"**I should be fine. Sorry guys. I didn't mean to alarm you. Sorry again." I said smiling.**

"**I'm just glad you're ok is all. The fake you explained that this might happen once in a while so… yeah…" Master Kenobi said laughing.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. So what's been happening? I was supposed to have a conference with the chancellor and…" Anakin stopped me.**

"**It's ok Dealynn has been filling in for you." He said.**

"**Really? Awesome, wait where are we?" I asked innocently. **

"**Well, we weren't going toshow you till later but since you passed out… welcome to your new room. Your aunt sent us ideas for thing we could do to it and your clothes and shoes and yada, yada, yada… everything is the way we hope you like it." He said helping me out of bed.**

**I walked around and then swung open the closet. It was… wow. I walked over to a drawer and opened it. A drawer just for shirts, I pulled open the next one and it was for the same thing. I looked around and walked over to a bag hanging and I unzipped it.**

"**Whoa! This dress is awesome!" I heard Master Kenobi and Anakin laughing behind me. "This is gonna be fun living here!" I said laughing.**


End file.
